


You Can Say That Again

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch), thesurefireway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurefireway/pseuds/thesurefireway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After downing drink after drink at the restaurant, Sarah doesn't think that Sam will make it. Turns out, she's right...and she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Would anybody like to help with the formatting of this piece? I'm horrible at spacing and quotations and such, and I'm sure it would be much more enjoyable to read if it were spaced properly. Any takers? Email it to me at wayward_winchester@aol.com!

Sarah couldn't help but notice the obscene amount that Sam is drinking. Not just alcohol, but all liquids in general. Every time that he was not speaking, he was drinking down his water by the mouthful. He slowed down a bit once he reached his second beer of the night, but still was probably drinking more than he was eating. Soon after Sam finished his third beer, he was visibly distraught. He tried to play it cool, by pressing his thighs together, shaking his knees under the table. This didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

She leaned in, whispering. "Are you okay? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Sam laughed nervously shaking his head slightly. "No no, I'm fine," Sam said, struggling to still himself.

Sarah arched an eyebrow subtly. But they continued on with dinner. Once they finished, they folded their napkins onto their plates, and stood up to leave. Sam stood up slowly and cautiously, not straightening up all the way. Sarah was beginning to think he was doing this on purpose. She buckled her seatbelt in Sam's car, but Sam forewent the belt. Sarah took a deep breath in, and stared out the window, hiding a smirk. _Too much pressure on the bladder?_ She thought to herself.

By the time they had arrived at Sarah's home, Sam was one millisecond away from grabbing his dick through his tan pants, clutching himself to keep it all in. But, not one to ignore common courtesy, Sam still felt compelled to walk Sarah to her door. He got out of the Impala slowly, taking steps in a similar way. He led Sarah to her apartment, taking the stairs one by one for the first time in a long time.

At the last step, Sam could feel the burn of liquid pressing itself out of his cock. _Shit no, fuck._ He screamed in his head, clenching his muscles so hard that his abdomen was shaking. "I had a really amazing time tonight," Sam said, walking down the cement floored small hallway, finally reaching Sarah's door.

Sarah smiled, chuckling a little bit. "You sure you're okay?" Sarah said, taking a step towards Sam, accidentally-on-purpose brushing up against his crotch.

"Yeah I'm--I'm good," Sam said, with ragged breath. He leaned down, taking her chin in his hand, and placing a slow soft kiss on her lips. But suddenly Sam retracted "Shitgoddamn," he said, gripping both hands on his crotch, sinking down on the brick wall. Sarah looked puzzled, but it all became clear when she saw the slowly growing dark spot around Sam's hands. Sam looked as if he would cry; he was desperately trying to stop the flood in his pants, squeezing himself for dear life. Sarah walked over to him, the wet spot coming to a stop, but Sam's hands remained, and he was still braced against the wall.

Sarah approached him, bending down a bit. "Can you stop?" she said with sympathy, and a hint of something else.

Sam took a deep laboured breath, and straightened himself slowly. He nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Sarah. However, she laid her hand on his cheek, bringing his face down to hers in a heated kiss. Sarah grabbed Sam by the tie, dragging him into her apartment, and threw her keys and purse on the floor. She pulled him to the sofa, and she sat down, spreading her legs slightly, hitching her dress up to her waist. She was wearing a skimpy black thong underneath. She pulled Sam in front of her, and then onto her lap, straddling her thighs. She gave an evil smile, and brought a hand in between her legs, rubbing herself before gripping Sam's own crotch.

"I want you to go. Do it." Sarah said, voice deep with lust.

Sam took a sharp breath, astonished that Sarah would be this willing about his most favourite kink. He placed his hand against the back of the sofa, on either side of her head. He angled his hips, sliding directly over her crotch, and let himself go. The warmth spread out on the fabric before pooling inside the tan fabric, having to go somewhere else. It leaked out onto Sarah's lap, sliding in between her legs, warming her pussy more than it already was.

Sam slammed his mouth against Sarah's, blinded by arousal, because... _god damn mother fucking shit, Sarah is into this kind of thing?_ He circled his hips down once, twice, and a third time, eliciting an erotic moan from Sarah. Sam had never shared his kink with anyone before, not even Jess, and now he was grinding Sarah's lap, pissing like there was no tomorrow, and she _l_ _iked it_.

When the flow began to taper, Sarah palmed Sam through his now soaking khakis, and whispered "Feel better?" Sam nodded wordlessly, his mind forgetting his entire vocabulary. He was lost in the pure ecstasy of Sarah's ministrations. She pulled at the button of his pants, eager to get them off, and as soon as they were open, she pulled out Sam's hard cock and went to town.

Sam could barely breathe. "Oh my god, Sarah," he panted. After that it was mostly a fumble of "yes'" and "fucks". She brought him right to the edge, then stopped. Sam whined at the loss of contact, but when Sarah reached under her dress to slide her thong out of the way he knew it wasn't over. She pushed him aside so that he was sitting on the other side of the sofa, and straddled his hips. She smiled down at him, and leaned in for another kiss as she slid down onto Sam's dick. Sam was pretty embarrassed about the sound he made, somewhere between a moan and a choking noise, but Sarah didn't care. She rose up, and sat back down, slowly riding him to make sure he didn't come. Sam grabbed her waist and tried to help her along and make her go faster, but she was adamant. Sarah didn't want him to come until the best part. Sam could fuck Sarah forever. She was _perfect_. That slick heat rhythmically constricting around him, the little moans Sarah made when she angled herself just right. Perfection.

Sarah reached a hand down to rub her clit and she leaned close to Sam's ear. "Are you ready?" "For what?" Sam managed to ask. Sarah just grinned and didn't say another word as she relaxed, and began emptying her bladder. Sam gasped aloud when he felt it; that river of warm piss flowing from Sarah. And he was _gone_. Done. Finished. He couldn't go on. He came so hard inside her that he swears he saw stars. He bucked up into Sarah, making her cry out. She rubbed herself harder and faster, and just a few seconds later, she climaxed, clenching around Sam's still pulsing dick. She went boneless and collapsed against Sam, panting along with him.

"Wow," Sam spoke up once he regained his ability to speak.

"You can say that again," Sarah chuckled.

"Wow. I had no idea you had a kink," Sam shook his head grinning.

"Hm. Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me, huh?" She laughed, and pressed their lips together.


End file.
